


where we've been is who we are

by ultramarinus



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Fanmix, M/M, The Trade, i'm not crying, yes it gets capitals ;~;, you're crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultramarinus/pseuds/ultramarinus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a shaw/bollig mix for coping with The Trade</p>
            </blockquote>





	where we've been is who we are

 

_after all these years you are leaving here despite what should be otherwise (in our future dear so long as you're near I'll follow til the sun won't rise)_

> Oh, Calamity! — All Time Low  
>  The End Of All Things — Panic! At The Disco  
>  Je te promets — Zaho  
>  All I Want — Kodaline  
>  Bright Stars Burning — Hey Marseilles  
>  Rivers and Roads — The Head and the Heart  
>  Speed Of Sound Of Loneliness — Amos Lee  
>  Sleep — One Republic  
>  Don't Wait for Me — Josh Garrels  
>  11am — Incubus  
>  Sideways — Citizen Cope  
>  Ain't No Sunshine — Al Green  
>  Cannonball — Damien Rice  
>  Breakfast At Tiffany's — Nylo  
>  Sleep — Azure Ray  
>  Plane — Jason Mraz  
>  Lost Ones — Jay Z  
>  The Heart Of Life — John Mayer  
>  Heart Ain't A Brain — Chris Brown  
>  Quiet — John Mayer  
>  Mexico — Jump Little Children  
>  Street Lights — Kanye West  
>  I Just Don't Think I'll Ever Get Over You — Colin Hay  
>  Down in the Valley — The Head and the Heart  
>  Slide Show — T.I. Feat. John Legend  
>  If These Sheets Were States — All Time Low  
> 

[listen here](http://8tracks.com/patientlywaking/where-we-ve-been-is-who-we-are)

**Author's Note:**

> so tissues r a thing ;~; also skype dates where shawzy complains that brandon doesn't look sad enough. someone pls write this orz 
> 
> also thank you for listening ♥!


End file.
